


I'm Not A Ghost, Dumbass

by Foxx_in_soxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx
Summary: Eren's a curious newbie ghost hunter.He stumbles upon an unusual inhabitant in an old house one day.Ereri smut and fluff.





	I'm Not A Ghost, Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeichousBrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichousBrat/gifts).



Eren pulled the handheld thermal imaging device out of his backpack and scanned it slowly around, searching for any indication of drops in temperature.

"This is it. There's a lot of supernatural activity here, I can feel it." He spoke into the gopro camera that was strapped to his forearm. 

The brunette was standing in front of a large grey house, with peeling paint and the shutters hanging off the windows. The flowers in the windowboxes were long dead, and the yard was overgrown with weeds. 

"They say that this is where the old Mafioso Hector Truu was murdered, along with his whole family, and their spirits still haunt the home to this day." 

Eren watched the imaging device, not picking up any signs, but he clawed through the weeds to the tall, uninviting house, feeling a definite sense of foreboding. He continued to record his events as they happened in the gopro camera. 

He got to the front door and slowly pushed it open. It squeaked loudly on rusty hinges, opening into a surprisingly immaculate interior. The home was falling apart and decades old, however there was not a spec of dust or cobweb in sight. 

Eren slowly tiptoed around the house, looking carefully with his thermal imageing device, when he suddenly picked up a temperature variation in the next room and his heart leapt. 

He slowly moved into the next room, wondering what type of spirit he would find. He hoped it would be an interactive personality, not something lame like a floating orb. He was so tired of the orbs and lights and cold spots. He wanted to see a ghost, a real person. 

He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. Sitting at the kitchen table was a man dressed in a suit, eating a delicious looking ham and cheese sandwich while reading a newspaper. 

Eren looked him over, mouth agape, wondering if the spirit could see him. He looked quite content eating his sandwich and reading. He wondered if the spirit was in a continuous loop, and this was what he did every day. Did he die eating a sandwich? Was he about to watch the loop run it's course again? Eren's body shook with excitement. A real life personality. He stared and stared, unable to take his eyes off the man, who seemed to be carrying on a pretty normal undertaking, but the brunette ghost hunter couldn't tear his large, unblinking teal eyes away from the sight.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." The man at the table said dryly, not looking up from his newspaper. 

"Oh, right! Good idea!" Eren replied in a chipper voice, pulling out his camera, even though the man's statement had obviously been sardonic. "Are you the ghost of Hector Truu?" Eren asked as he snapped a photo. 

The man looked up from his paper. He had fine dark hair styled in an undercut and piercing silver eyes, and was dressed in a black pinstripe suit. He did certainly look like something out of a mafia movie. 

"What's it to you, brat?" 

"Nothing, sir!" Eren suddenly shuddered as his gaze locked with the dark eyed man. "I'm just here to help you pass on peacefully." 

The man stood from his chair finishing the last bite of his sandwich. "Get, lost, kid. Don't come wandering back around here again." 

\-- 

Eren was giddy with excitement that evening as he looked over the picture of the dark-haired man he had take earlier. It had turned out great, however the man's face wasn't visible, since he had been looking down at his newspaper when the photo was taken. He had also bumped his gopro up against a wall when he first noticed the ghost, so the camera footage was lost as well. Eren cursed himself. He was a terrible ghost hunter. He'd have to go back in for another go. He needed to find out more about the silver-eyed sandwich man. 

A couple days later, Eren found himself in front of the large grey home again, for a second time, pushing the squeaky door in, and tiptoeing through the house. He needed to find the small, raven-haired man again. 

He checked the kitchen and he wasn't there like last time, so he scoured the house. There was no trace of anyone. Eren sighed disappointingly as he moved to the door. Maybe he had made the whole thing up in his mind. 

He was halfway out the door when a cold hand wrapped around his mouth and yanked him back into the house. 

"I thought I told you not to come here anymore." A voice whispered in his ear. 

A shiver ran through his spine as he recognized it as the dark-haired man's voice. 

Eren nodded, and the man slowly removed his hand. "I had to see you again. I want to know more about you. About who you are, and how you died, and...why can you touch me?" 

The man behind him let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not a ghost, dumbass." 

Eren opened his mouth to speak again but there was a crashing from a different room, and the small man yanked Eren down to the ground, pinning him underneath him. "Stay down, kid." 

The brunette looked up at the small man. He was dressed in a slick navy suit, and was yanking a pistol out of the back of his pants. From the other room, Eren could see two men coming, each holding a weapon. The dark haired man shot them both, dropping them dead to the floor. 

"Oh my god! Oh my god, what just happened?" Eren shrieked. 

The smaller man smashed his hand over Eren's face. "Shut the fuck up, kid, or we'll both be ghosts in a minute." 

More glass shattered, and more men entered, looking for the silver-eyed man. He hopped up from over Eren's body, moving toward them and shooting them as well. 

"What's going on?" Eren asked, gasping as he looked at the bodies on the floor. 

"I'm a cop. Undercover. Well, I was undercover. My cover's blown, now these guys want to kill me." 

He grabbed Eren's wrist and dragged him behind himself into a closet. They were pinned up against one another, Eren's breath quick and choppy as they waited in the dark, footsteps traipsing around the house. 

"I'm Levi." The dark haired man whispered, brushing a piece of hair out of Eren's face. 

"Eren." The brunette replied. 

Levi was much smaller than the younger, teal-eyed brunette, but he pulled Eren to his chest anyway, holding him close, trying to calm his racing heart and give him a sense of comfort and safety. 

They slowly slid to the floor of the closet, Levi cradling Eren in his arms, the brunette somehow slipping into a light sleep on the older man's shoulder. 

The attackers were long gone by the time they exited the closet, Levi didn't have the heart to wake Eren, so he sat quietly, gently running his finger's through the younger man's soft chocolate locks while he listened to his slow, steady breaths. 

"Eren." He sounded out his name. It was a nice name. Levi smiled. He wasn't much for smiling. But this kid. He liked him. 

\-- 

Several months later 

Eren stood in a small room with his gopro again, pointing it directly at the floating orb in the middle of the girl's bedroom. Why the orbs? Why are there always the fucking floating balls of light? 

He rolled his eyes as he climbed into his car to drive home, speeding down the damp highway as a light sprinkle began to turn into a downpour. 

He was going too fast for sure, and that's when he saw the flashing lights in his rearview. 

"Oh my god, seriously?" Eren murmured. He hated his life right now. 

He pulled over to the side of the road and rolled down his window, digging through the car for wherever insurance was. 

"License and shit." A voice said at the window, and Eren's hands froze in the glovebox, his gaze turning to the window. Levi was there, dressed in a black officer's uniform, handcuffs and a pistol on his belt, wearing a name badge with the last name "Ackerman" across it. 

The smaller man's lips pulled up at the corners into a small smirk. "Well? Make it quick, brat. I have shit to do." 

"Right. Right...Um, I can't um, find my insurance. But I swear I have it." 

"Is. That. So." Levi said, his smirk growing wider as he looked into Eren's eyes. 

"Yes, I swear, officer...Levi?" He phrased the statement as a question, making Levi raise one eyebrow. 

"That's Detective Ackerman to you, kid." 

"Yes. Sorry. Please, let me off, I seriously don't have the money to pay for a ticket right now. I'll do anything you want." 

"Are you trying to bribe an officer of the law, Mister Jaeger?" 

"No...I mean..." Eren stuttered. 

"I'm just messing with you, brat. Buy me a drink. I'm just filling in for Kirstien tonight anyway because the dumbass locked his keys in his car. I don't give a shit." Levi said, handing Eren's license back to him. "Meet me at the Painted Mermaid." 

\-- 

The brunette was only two drinks in and feeling a light buzz that made him feel bold and bossy. 

The older man, who had discarded his police uniform and changed into an outfit similar to Eren's, dark jeans and a comfortable hoodie, was still holding his liquor absolutely perfectly, but having a great time watching Eren. 

"Hey, Levi...remember when we first met and I thought you were a ghost?" Eren asked with a slightly drunken giggle. 

"Yes...I definitely do." Levi replied, smiling again. Somehow the kid was the one person that could make him smile. He didn't really understand it. He had met him so briefly, but in the several months they had been apart, he had really truly missed him. 

"The first time I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I thought I was dreaming or having a fantasy IRL." Eren said, incorporating text talk into his speech. 

Levi snorted. "I was just eating my sandwich in the one quiet, peaceful place I could find, then you come traipsing all over. I had half a mind just to kill you right then." 

"That would have been really rude!" 

"True. That's why I didn't do it. And I'm glad I didn't." 

Eren downed his beer, looking at Levi, his teal eyes swimming. "Come home with me tonight." 

"Excuse me?" Levi asked, tipping his head to the side, wondering if he had heard exactly what Eren was saying. 

"I like you. I want to be with you." 

\-- 

Neither of them could really remember how they got from the bar to Eren's studio apartment. It had happened so fast after the words came out of Eren's mouth, they were out the door before Levi even finished the rest of his Moscow Mule. 

The brunette was tearing off Levi's shirt and unbuttoning his pants while he tried to unlock the door to his apartment, making a scene that the whole entire neighborhood could witness. 

Once inside, their lips crashed together in hot, hungry passion, Levi tearing Eren's jacket and tee shirt off, and throwing the younger man on the bed, climbing up over him and straddling him. 

"Levi." The brunette breathed, tearing off Levi's shirt and exposing his small but chiseled chest. "Your body is so sexy." 

"Thanks, brat. You're not too bad yourself," He smiled, running his fingers down Eren's smooth, caramel skin. 

Their lips slammed into one another's again, as Eren worked Levi's pants off, palming his small erection through his boxers, making him pant into the larger man's mouth. 

"Aaah...Eren." Levi murmured, sounding surprisingly submissive as Eren flipped them over, sliding off his jeans. 

"Mmm...I want to be inside you, Lee." 

The small man groaned at Eren's statement, and the brunette worked Levi's boxers down, taking his small length in his mouth he gave it a few licks, then sucked and hollowed his cheeks, looking up at Levi and scanning his face, making sure he was pleasuring the elder man. 

Levi groaned, digging his fingers into Eren's thick, chestnut locks, his body writhing as Eren massaged around the head with his tongue and suckled the tip like he was nursing on a bottle. His whole body was jolting and he screamed out Eren's name. "Eren, stop. I'm going to cum. Shit. Eren!" 

The younger man smiled, continuing his assault on Levi's front as he wetted two fingers with his own dripping saliva, and slowly began to nudge one into the smaller man's hole, preparing him, as he put Levi's legs over his shoulders. 

Levi groaned again, his hips bucking up, shoving his cock deeper into Eren's throat, and the brunette moaning in satisfaction. 

Eren slipped a second digit in beside the first, twisting and curling, slowly opening the small man up for himself. He continued to lick and suck Levi's length at the same time, and his spare hand moved up to twist and flick his pert pink nipples. 

Tears formed in the corners of the ravenette's silver eyes, as he was being pleasured in three places. It felt too good. 

"Please...stop...Eren, I'll come!" 

The brunette pulled off of Levi's member, pressing over the slit with his thumb, holding the precum in as it tried to leak out eagerly. 

"Sssh. I want to be inside you and feel you shake and moan when you cum." 

Levi let out a guttural moan at Eren's words, and he couldn't contain the soft whines coming from his throat as Eren continued to finger him open, holding his slit closed. 

"Eren...please...just, give it to me..." He begged, and his teal-eyed lover smiled. 

"Of course." The brunette cradled his body gently while he slowly slid into him bit by bit, one hand still holding his slit, making his whole body shake in anticipation. 

"Lee, your body is so sensitive." Eren murmured with a smile, as he watched Levi's face flush and felt his cock attempt to push out pearly, thick precum, only to be dissuaded by his thumb. 

He was soon sheathed all the way inside of the smaller man, Levi moaning as Eren's cock completely filled him up. 

"Aah, oh my god, Eren. You're amazing." He whispered. 

The younger man smiled, leaning down and catching the ravenette's lips on his. "Really?" He blushed. "You're my first time, actually." 

Levi turned a dark shade of red. "I don't know what to say. Why me?" 

Eren began to slowly slide into him, Levi letting out long, wanton moans. 

"I don't know." Eren answered his inquiry thoughtfully. "I just feel like, I could be with you forever. Even when we're ghosts. If you were a ghost, even then, I'd want to be with you." 

Levi moaned, bucking his hips into Eren's, encouraging the younger man to go harder. Eren graciously obliged, filling Levi up and making him scream. "Aaah! Eren! Oh my god, Eren!" 

The brunette's mouth opened and he basked in the sound of Levi's broken screams. He loved hearing the smaller man calling out his name in pleasure. God, he could listen to it all day. 

"I love it when you call my name, Lee." He whispered, kissing the smaller man's neck.

Eren thrust into Levi harder, lifting his hips and aiming for his prostate. He drilled into it roughly, and Eren's name poured from the silver-eyed man's mouth over and over again like a prayer. It made the younger man growl with hunger and pride. He wanted this man. Levi. to be only his for always. 

He pulled his thumb away from Levi's member and a sigh left Levi's parted, flushed lips. "Aah, Eren! I'm coming Eren! Eren!" He yelled, his hips bucking as he splattered the white liquid all over his lover's face and neck. 

Eren gasped, his mouth falling open as he tasted Levi's release running down his lips and face. It was amazing, and he stuck his tongue out, lapping it off of his lips. 

"Mmm...Lee." Eren purred. He leaned forward and thrust into the smaller man just a few more times, their lips slamming against one another's in a sloppy, deep kiss. 

He finished inside the older man, collapsing onto his chest, Levi gently running his fingers through his hair and cooing words of praise. 

\-- 

They cleaned up and changed the sheets and were laying in Eren's bed, Levi pulled tightly up against Eren as the small spoon, the brunette's arm thrown over the smaller man's waist. 

"Eren?" Levi murmured sleepily. 

"Mm?" 

"I'd like that too. If we were ghosts together." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay. 

"But I mean, let's not die now. Let's live for a long time now. Then be ghosts, you know?" 

"Mmm. Okay, Lee." Eren said sleepily, a smile in his voice.

"Night Eren." 

"See you in the morning, Lee." 


End file.
